Eyes
by Uozumi
Summary: Ash and Arthur's first meeting. AA rated R to be safe.


**Title** _Eyes_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Challenge/Slash  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Disclaimer** I own nothing.  
**Summary** Ash and Arthur's first meeting. A/A  
**Challenge** From intothedream from LiveJournal

Ash/Arthur hate/lust…

**_Eyes_**

He was a little shorter than average and dangerously thin. Like several Americans in the area he had blonde hair and pale skin and wore clothes that any other boy his age wore. However, no one could overlook the boy. One such person was another boy with blonde hair and pale skin who caught a glimpse of the fourteen-year-old from where the new boy was speaking with Shorter Wong. The Chinese boy was next-in-line to lead the Chinese gang. Shorter was almost sixteen, just a bit younger than the boy watching the pair.

"Arthur, come here." Shorter motioned the observer over. Arthur, like Shorter, was second-in-command of a local gang. Both gangs managed to coexist, however, it was a rocky coexistence only set due to the fact they had mutual interests and enemies. It was only by chance that the second-in-commands spoke to each other at all.

Arthur was considerably taller than the new boy and looked considerably older even if there was most likely one a two year difference between them. "Who are you?" he looked down into two green eyes, piercing green eyes.

The green eyes didn't leave Arthur's dull grayish-blue eyes as the boy spoke, "Ash Lynx."

The boy looked almost aristocratic so Arthur had expected a "Who are you?" after the name, but it never came. He had seen many poser gangsters, angsty boys from the upper crust who were trying to act badass for whatever reason they had. This boy, this Ash Lynx, looked just like them but not at the same time. Intensity and intelligence burned behind the entrancing eyes, thin strands of blonde hair hanging in them.

Arthur wanted to touch him. He couldn't explain it to himself let alone anyone else, but there was something about this boy, something about this punk kid that just made him want to touch him.

Then the emerald eyes faltered as Arthur managed to look away and over at Shorter. He wasn't sure what to say or do. It could be assumed that maybe Shorter was giving the boy over to Arthur's gang, but it could also be that he thought Arthur was better at getting the kid back to his rich parents. As prideful as he was, Arthur doubted it. Not only that but he and Shorter were only on some form of terms merely because that was how their gangs had to operate.

Arthur looked back to Ash who wasn't looking at him anymore. The green eyes that always drew Arthur were looking about the room taking everything in and analyzing it at the same time. That was when Arthur touched him.

Ash froze. It wasn't _touching_ but when Arthur's hand rested on his shoulder, Ash's emerald eyes gained a look that Arthur couldn't readily define. That was what attracted him, the eyes. They were intelligent and shrewd, young and sly, but now…

Now they were scared but defiant. They didn't want to show Arthur that fear. This wasn't an upper crust rich kid poser, this was someone from the streets and most likely from a prostitution ring of some sorts. Arthur had seen rape victims and if this boy wasn't of one of the sickest parts of the underground, he was a tantalizing victim for more than just one person.

Arthur didn't like this. He was beginning to feel as though if he didn't have the control he had, he would be one of most likely a long line of victimizers.

With all his willpower, Arthur removed his hand and watched as Ash seemed to shrink back reflexively. Arthur surmised that Ash was too proud to hide behind Shorter because it looked like Ash desperately wanted to do so or at least get as far away from Arthur as possible.

"Are you working for Dino?" Arthur finally asked. He knew that he should have asked that in the beginning. There would have been no other reason that the boy would have come to him. Only those that were in the gang or dealt with the gang directly knew the true head of it. Yet it still was only a branch of the drug don Dino Goldzine.

"Yes," Ash spoke, his voice steady. Arthur was impressed at how the green eyes hid Ash's fears again and the boy seemed even stronger than when Arthur first saw him enter with Shorter.

But still Arthur wanted to _touch_ him. Yet it wasn't the time.

Someday he would make it the time.

**The End**


End file.
